


When You Find Out What These Two Get Up To This Time, Your Jaw Will Drop!

by Caedmon



Series: Clickbait: A Porny Love Story [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor wants another encounter like the one they had a month ago. He decides to show her a porn film and hope for the best.





	When You Find Out What These Two Get Up To This Time, Your Jaw Will Drop!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a series - a very, very smutty series in which the Doctor and Rose watch porn and fall in love. It's very long and, in many ways, is straight-up verbal pornography/erotica. Be warned - this level of smut is what you'd find somewhere like Literotica. Caveat emptor. 
> 
> This is the second of five planned stories. There is a story arc underneath the smut, and I hope it becomes a little more clear with every entry. 
> 
> If you're enjoying the series - thank you! I'll do my best not to go so long before posting the next installment. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

It had been three weeks, four days, eighteen hours, and forty-seven minutes since their encounter in the media room, and the Doctor could hardly think about anything else. Neither of them had mentioned what they’d done, that they’d crossed an invisible boundary, and he waited on her every word since then with bated breath, hoping she’d bring it up - or better yet, suggest they do it again. But no matter how hard he wished, she never mentioned what they’d done that night. 

They’d had adventures in that time, sure, and he’d been brilliant as usual, but always in the back of his mind, he was reliving that night and the things they’d done together. He was used to daydreaming about her constantly, being as in love with her as he was, but now that he’d had a taste of what he’d been denying himself, it was all he could think about. In the quiet hours, while Rose tended to her human need for sleep, he’d let himself be swept away in the memory of how her mouth had felt on him, sucking and licking, and the sounds she’d made when he fucked her with his fingers, how smooth the skin of her bum had been under his hands, and how her heat had felt gloved around his digits. More than once, (in fact, many, many times) he’d felt compelled to take himself in hand and wank while he relived those precious few moments - but he hadn’t limited his imagination to only the things they’d actually done, oh no. He’d imagined himself with his face buried in her pussy, putting this body’s instinct to lick everything to good use. He imagined himself fucking her, and all the myriad ways he could bring her pleasure with his cock. He imagined her naked, spread before him, begging him to take her, to fuck her into oblivion. And every time, he imagined her flying apart, mindless in the throes of orgasm, screaming with pleasure that he’d given her. 

In every one of his masturbatory fantasies, when she came, he came, too. 

It plagued him that he hadn’t brought her off. He lived to make her happy in every way he possibly could, and the fact that he hadn’t given her that ultimate pleasure was shameful for him. He was determined to correct that, to make her come over and over, but on the nights they joined each other in the media room in the last three weeks and four days, they’d watched a regular film, something benign that hadn’t inspired any kissing or touching or fucking. He _had_ held her, though, which was gloriously intimate in its own way and he cherished every moment of, but he craved to taste her, to make her moan and pant and groan, to make her come harder than she’d ever come before in her life and to ruin her for any other man. He wanted her to be his, and he wanted her forever. 

He tried to be realistic. Their forevers didn’t match. And even if she was capable of loving him the way he wanted, the way he craved, he could only have her for a few precious decades - if that long. Eventually, she’d leave him and he’d be alone again. But the probability of her loving him the way he wanted was dismally low. What they’d shared together in the media room three weeks and four days ago had been nothing more to her than scratching an itch, he was sure. She’d needed physical contact and he’d been the closest available partner. He thanked Rassilon for that, but he also longed for more. Anything she’d give. Anything at all.

But after three weeks, four days, eighteen hours, and forty-seven minutes, he was growing impatient. He wanted to touch her again and rectify the mistake he’d made by not seeing to her needs. The craving was constant and grew with every passing hour until finally he resolved to himself to do what he could to orchestrate another encounter. Rose wouldn’t mind. Right? After all, at the end of their first encounter, she’d said ‘next time’. To the Doctor, that clearly indicated that she had every intention of doing it again. Perhaps she was waiting on him to initiate this time? Perhaps they were meant to take turns? He wasn't sure, but was willing to put himself out there anyway. The risk of her shutting him down was present, but compared to the potential reward of licking every inch of Rose Tyler’s delectable skin, he’d take the risk. 

While she slept, the Doctor plotted.

~*~O~*~

The day he decided to seduce her, three days after he’d made the decision to do so, was just like any other. They’d recovered a stolen gemstone for the Peath people of the planet Raihness, and had been rewarded with a banquet. Just a standard Tuesday for them, really. The Doctor was anxious to return to the TARDIS and enact his plan, but Rose was having such a grand time, he was loath to pull her away. So he danced and celebrated with her, touching her every moment he could, until she yawned. Just once, that was all it took, then the Doctor was taking her by the hand and gently encouraging her back to the TARDIS. She agreed more readily than he expected, and they made their goodbyes to the Peath people, then retreated to the blue box to leave. As soon as they were inside, he felt his nerves ratchet up. He hoped they didn’t show while he danced around the console, flipping switches and levers to launch them into the Vortex.

Once they’d dematerialized, he came to a stop and turned towards her, leaning against the console, his arms crossed and one foot propped over the other as casually as he could manage, hoping she couldn’t hear the pounding of his hearts. 

“Rose Tyler,” he said, grinning brightly. “Savior of Raihness.”

She smiled back and ducked her head, blushing. “I’m hardly the savior…”

“We just left a large group of Peathings who would disagree with you,” he pointed out.

Rose shrugged as if it were no big deal that an entire civilization regarded her as a goddess. On anyone else, he might have thought it was false modesty, but not his precious girl. She was completely without artifice, and he knew very well that she was, in fact, just that modest.

“Tell you what,” he said, like the idea had just occurred to him. “Why don’t we watch a film tonight?”

“Yeah?” she asked, her mouth quirking up.

“Absolutely. You go have a shower or do whatever you need to do to get comfortable, then meet me in the media room. I’ll gather us some nibbles and select a film. How does that sound?” he suggested casually, as if he hadn’t planned the entire evening down to the tiniest detail.

“You’re picking the film?” she teased with her tongue in her smile.

“I promise to pick something I think you’ll like,” he vowed, his hand raised to indicate scout’s honor. 

“Yeah, alright,” she agreed, starting towards the corridor and her room. “Meet you in a few?”

“I’ll be there with bells on, Rose Tyler,” he promised. 

“Alright, then. See you in a few!” She flounced off, down the corridor, and he watched her go with his heart - and quite a large amount of heat - in his eyes. 

Once she was gone, he took a deep breath and turned to the console. “Cross your fingers for me, girl. Metaphorically, that is.”

The TARDIS gave him a nudge at the back of his mind and he nodded to himself, starting down the corridor towards the galley on the way to the media room.

~*~O~*~

The Doctor was surprised to find Rose waiting for him in the media room when he arrived, sitting on the couch tailor fashion near the middle, just as he’d found her the last time. She was wearing her usual evening kit of a tank top and pyjama shorts, and her hair was down around her shoulders. Even from the doorway, over the smell of the popcorn he carried, he could smell her lotion. It was intoxicating, and he took a deep, blissful sniff.

She was flipping the channels on the TARDIS’ large screen, but turned her head to smile brightly at him when he entered. “There you are,” she teased. “I’ve been waiting a whole two minutes!”

“Well, you’re much faster changing into your jimjams than I gave you credit for,” he teased back. “I made the popcorn on the cooker, the way you like it. None of that microwave stuff tonight, Rose Tyler.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Oh? Is tonight special?”

_Rassilon, he hoped so._

“Here,” he said, rounding the couch with the large bowl of popcorn and drinks, setting them on the coffee table. Rose leaned forward to grab a drink and he snatched the remote from where it sat on her leg. 

“Oi!”

“What?” he queried with an innocent smile, settling into his usual corner of the couch, willing his hearts to calm down.

“I got here early so I could have control of the remote,” she explained.

“I told you I’d pick the film tonight.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “But you always pick lame films,” she complained.

“I do not!”

“You do so! Documentaries about building dams and factory standards on Uranus 4. They put me dead to sleep!”

In all honesty, when the Doctor picked something like what she was describing, he did it with the specific hope that she’d fall asleep, curled against him. Before their encounter last month, that had been his idea of the perfect evening - and still was, in a lot of ways. But he had other ideas tonight. 

“I promise not to put it on a documentary. In fact, I think you’ll find the film I have in mind to be quite... riveting.”

Rose raised a challenging eyebrow. “Is that so?”

His hearts were pounding. “That’s so.”

“Alright then,” she said with a smile, sitting back and pulling the popcorn into her lap. “Impress me, Time Lord.”

“Right-o, Rose Tyler!” he enthused, wincing a little to himself from the use of ‘right-o’. “Never say that again,” he muttered to himself sternly. 

With his left heart in the vicinity of his throat, he raised the remote and started the film. The TARDIS darkened the room accommodatingly, and he swallowed his nerves. 

The scene opened on what looked like a massage therapists’ room. It was tastefully decorated in neutral tans, with a massage table in the foreground. Behind the table, against the wall, was a large leather couch. There were shelves with folded towels and bottles of oils to one side, a folding screen on the other side of the room, and a little greenery here and there. The door on the right side of the room opened and a young woman stepped in. She was dressed scantily, in shorts and a _very_ fitted v-neck t-shirt. The Doctor noted that her nipples were already hard, poking against the thin cotton of her shirt. He chanced a glance over at Rose to see that she was smirking. 

“Something riveting, eh?” she teased, her tongue in the corner of her mouth. 

He shrugged, doing his best to seem nonchalant. “I thought you may enjoy it. If you wouldn’t…” He raised his hand holding the remote to switch it off and - thankfully - she stopped him. 

“No, no. I didn’t say turn it off.”

The Doctor hoped to Rassilon that the trembling he felt didn’t come through in his voice. “So you want to watch this film with me, then?”

Rose bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

He smiled brilliantly, fighting the impulse to kiss her, and turned back to the screen. Rose did the same. 

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice,” the blonde woman on the screen was saying. “Feels like I have a few kinks that need to be worked out, you know?”

Rose snorted and the Doctor smirked. 

On screen, a strapping young man wearing scrubs and holding a clipboard entered the room. “No problem,” he said with a smile. “I was happy to work you in, Ms. Adkins.”

“Please, call me Lindsay.”

“Alright, Lindsay. Are you sure you don’t mind me doing your massage? I know you’re usually Carrie’s client…”

Beside the Doctor, Rose snorted again. “Oh, I daresay she won’t have a problem with you, mate.”

Lindsay gave him a brilliant smile. “I don’t mind. What was your name again?”

“Mike. Why don’t you go ahead and strip down? Get on the table when you’re ready and I’ll be back to rub you down.”

“Ha!” Rose laughed, and the Doctor grinned at her.

“Problem?” he asked. 

“Nah. It’s just cheesy sometimes.”

“But that’s what makes it fun!” he retorted.

Rose giggled. “Sure. _That’s_ what makes it fun. Not the sex.”

“Wellllll,” he said, tugging his earlobe. “The sex makes it entertaining…”

She just giggled again and turned back to the film. 

Lindsay had taken off her clothes - not utilizing the privacy screen - and now stood in front of the mirror, preening over her naked body. The Doctor watched her run her hands all over herself, squeezing her own breasts and tweaking her nipples, biting her lip. He couldn’t help but look at her pussy when she sent a hand down to play with it, masturbating herself a little. Beside him, he noticed a slight uptick in Rose’s arousal hormones and grinned to himself. 

There was a knock at the door on the screen and quick as a flash, Lindsay had gone to the massage table and lay down on her belly, pulling a towel over her bum. Mike poked his head through the door. 

“Are you ready, Lindsay?”

The Doctor scoffed. “Oh, I bet she’s ready.”

Rose chuckled and took a bite of her popcorn. 

Mike entered the room and closed the door behind himself. He went to the shelf and selected an oil, then went to Lindsay and dripped some on her back. 

“He didn’t even wash his hands, Rose!” the Doctor protested. 

She giggled. “Think we should have them shut down for unhygienic conditions?”

He turned and waggled his eyebrows at her. “I have a feeling it’s about to become a lot less sanitary.”

Rose smiled brilliantly. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

There was a spike in her arousal hormones then, and it caused his own hormones to increase. He swallowed hard, shoring up his mental defenses, then Rose turned back to the film. He did the same.

On the screen, Mike was rubbing Lindsay’s body, using no discernable massage technique the Doctor was aware of. He just rubbed her aimlessly, smoothing the oil over her body, making it glisten.

“He’s not really selling me on the idea that he’s a massage therapist,” Rose remarked.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” the Doctor admitted. “Seems they’d at least give him a basic lesson…”

She shrugged. “Guess accuracy doesn’t really matter to them. Most people aren’t watching films like this to learn about massage. It’s all about the fantasy, yeah?”

“Right you are, Rose Tyler,” he agreed, giving her a wink.

On the screen, Mike had removed Lindsay’s towel and was rubbing his oil-slicked hands all over her bum, making it shiny. His fingers made little indentions in her flesh as he caressed her, and the Doctor noted another uptick in Rose’s pheromones. It created another uptick in his own and his cock started to stir, but he didn’t let on. 

Mike started tracing his fingers down the oily crease of Lindsay’s arse, dipping lower each time. Very subtly, Lindsay raised her bum and spread her legs a little, offering herself up. Mike took the invitation and slid his fingers down to her cunt, sliding them in and earning an ‘ooh’ from Lindsay. 

“You know,” Rose said pensively, “I think I would worry about infection or something from that oil. It seems like certain things just aren’t meant to go into your pussy. Like fragrances. You know?”

The Doctor pondered how to answer her for a second. “The human vagina does a remarkably good job of keeping itself clean and protected from invading germs - a funny little bit of your evolution. But then, the human body really is a masterpiece of evolution in nearly all ways, Rose. In fact…”

She’d turned away from the film to give him _that look_ , the one she gave him frequently when his gob ran away with him. “Not very sexy, Doctor,” she informed him.

He cleared his throat. “No, you’re quite right. Not sexy at all. I was just hoping to agree with you: certain chemicals - such as fragrances - should not be inserted into the vagina. But I would assume these people would know that and are using unscented oils?”

Rose shrugged delicately. “Sure hope so. Oh, look. Lindsay’s found something to do.”

The Doctor turned his eyes back to the screen to see that Mike’s scrub trousers had been tugged down and Lindsay was sucking his cock enthusiastically while he continued to finger her. Remembering their last encounter and the way Rose’s mouth had felt around him, he felt himself harden even more. _Soon_ , he told himself.

In fact…

With both of his hearts beating wildly in his chest, he oh-so-casually removed the popcorn bowl from Rose’s lap, then laid his hand on her bare thigh. She didn’t react outwardly, but he sensed an increase in her hormones and could smell human arousal. A quick glance to the side told him that she was grinning, although her eyes were still glued to the screen. That was perfect, though. Exactly what he had hoped for. 

He inched his fingers higher, towards her center, but stopped when she laid her hand on his thigh. Very gently, he lifted her hand from his leg and laid it back in her lap, earning a confused look from her. He smiled in return, putting his hand back on the inside of her thigh. 

“Watch the movie,” he ordered her, looking into her brown eyes and willing her to trust him while he simultaneously prayed to a dozen deities for his plan to work. 

Rose regarded him carefully for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, okay,” she agreed, and he felt himself relax into a smile. He wanted to kiss her, but didn’t. Not yet. He wasn’t sure if he’d be overstepping some unspoken line by doing so, so he refrained. 

Rose turned back to the film and he did, too, while his hand inched higher and higher towards her heat. When he reached the leg of her shorts, he didn’t hesitate before sliding his fingers inside. She wasn’t wearing knickers, he learned quickly, and the knowledge - as well as the massive surge in her pheromones - had him diamond hard. For just a moment, he considered letting her touch him, just to alleviate the pressure, but he decided against it. He had a plan, a _brilliant_ plan, and he’d do best to stick with it.

On the screen, Mike had coaxed Lindsay up to her knees, her face still against the table, and he’d taken up a position behind her, his face buried in her arse, licking and sucking vigorously. Lindsay cried out filthy encouragements and Mike seemed spurred on by her words. 

“That’s right! Eat my pussy! Yes!”

The Doctor traced his fingers up and down Rose’s slit, gathering moisture, smirking when she spread her legs a little wider for him. He sought out her clit and circled it, earning a gasp from her, but he didn’t stop. He applied a little more pressure, making her moan low in her throat, then slid his fingers down to her sopping entrance. He hesitated only long enough to make sure he was lined up correctly before he pushed two of his fingers into her hot, slick channel. 

Rose groaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes while he fucked her with his fingers and he saw the opportunity to enact the next portion of his plan. He leaned over and started licking and sucking her neck as he fingered her. Rose’s hips thrust lightly, and her breathing got heavier. The smell of her wet pussy was getting stronger, and it was intoxicating him. He brought his free hand up to grasp her breast, squeezing it, and Rose gasped again. He nipped behind her ear and murmured, “Do you like this, Rose?”

“Yes…” she whined.

“I’ll keep doing this on one condition.”

“Anything.”

“You keep watching the film. Keep your eyes on that screen and I’ll keep fucking you with my fingers until you come. Agreed?”

“Yes,” she moaned, and he increased the pressure of his hand on her breast and the pace of his fingers in her cunt. She was so wet, so slick for him that his fingers made a delightful squelching noise, and he pumped her harder to hear more of it. His hand left her breast long enough to slip down to the hem of her tank and under, taking just a moment to appreciate her smooth, soft skin before he found her breast again. She moaned when he plucked her nipple, so he did it again. 

“Doctor,” she whined, and he stopped sucking at her pulse point long enough to answer. 

“Yes, Rose?”

“Feels good.”

He pressed a kiss to her neck, then traced his tongue down the tendon to her shoulder. “Tell me more about how it feels.”

“I love it. Your hand on my tit, your fingers in my pussy, your mouth all over me… I want more.”

“You can have more,” he promised her. “You can have anything you want.”

Her voice was breathy. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. But first…” He removed his fingers from her and started pulling at her shorts to get them out of the way. Rose caught on to his idea quickly and raised up, sliding the shorts down and kicking them away. Before he could ask, she’d tugged off her shirt, leaving her completely naked before him. He’d never seen her breasts, had only fantasized endlessly about them, but they were twice as lovely as he’d ever dreamed. Without a second thought, he leaned forward and took one pink nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard. He purred in the back of his throat when he felt Rose’s hands thread through his hair, her fingernails scratching his scalp. 

But as delightful her tits were, and as much as he intended to devote a great deal of time to them later, that was not where he wanted his mouth to be just then. He started trailing his mouth and tongue down her body, slowly easing himself off the couch and between her spread legs, until he was kneeling in front of her. She was spread open to him, her pussy glistening like the most exotic dew-kissed flower, her hands pulling and massaging her own breasts, her lip between her teeth. She watched him carefully, her eyes smoldering, waiting for him to act. He put his hands on the inside of her thighs and spread her legs wide, opening her to him more fully. Without breaking eye contact, he lowered his face and took a deep sniff. Rose’s cheeks colored when he did so, but oh, Rassilon, she smelled divine. His cock twitched in anticipation and he felt his mouth start to water, too. 

Her cunt was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen - _all_ of her was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen - and his heart swelled with love. He shored up his mental defenses until he was sure he wouldn’t accidentally reveal all, then spoke. 

“You’re beautiful, Rose.”

“For a human?” she joked, still flushing.

“For anyone or anything. The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, all spread out for me like this… Rassilon, Rose. You’re the embodiment of every single one of my fantasies.”

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked, and he detected a slight tremor in her voice. 

In response, he gave her a long, slow lick from her entrance to her clit, then swirled his tongue around it, his eyes never leaving hers. She hissed a breath and squeezed her own breasts harder. The Doctor resisted the urge to smirk. 

“I’m going to be doing that quite a bit,” he offered. 

He sharpened his tongue into a point and flicked her clit, teasing it out of its little hood and making her gasp again. 

“I’m going to do that a fair amount,” he promised.

He brought two fingers of his left hand up to circle her entrance, then slid inside, thrusting them lightly. 

“And I’m going to do that, too.

“I’m going to eat your pussy, Rose,” he said in a dark voice, and she whimpered. “I’m going to fucking _devour_ you. And I’m not going to stop until you come all over my face over and over and beg me to stop.”

“And then what?” she breathed. 

“And then… it’s up to you. I’ll do whatever you want, but I’d like to fuck you. Hard and fast, until you can’t remember anything but how my cock feels buried in your cunt.”

“Oh, God,” she moaned. 

He did smirk this time, fingers still pumping. “Would you like that? As you know, my cock is quite a bit longer and thicker than my fingers. Would you like my big cock slamming in and out of you, Rose? Like my fingers are right now?”

Rose nodded, biting her lip. 

“Then I will. I’ll fuck you until you can’t breathe. But for now… You just lay there and let me take care of you. Alright?”

“Alright,” she agreed a little breathlessly.

He licked her again for just a moment, then raised his head back up. “And do me a favor?”

“Yeah?”

“Talk to me while I eat you out. Promise me.”

“I promise.”

He gave her a wicked smile, then lowered his mouth, covering her. Her hips flew off the couch and she cried out, but he just put a hand on her hip to steady her and continued eating her pussy enthusiastically. Her taste was indescribable, musky and sweet and uniquely Rose. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get enough of her; even if he did this for hours every day for the rest of his life, he’d die wanting more of her taste, of her scent, of the feel of her soft cunt against his lips and tongue. He licked her again, starting down at her entrance, where his fingers still fucked her, then traced his tongue upwards to her clit. She let out a low sound, almost feral. He grinned and pressed a kiss to her little nubbin. 

“You’re not talking…”

“God, Doctor… your tongue…”

“This old thing?” he teased, then circled her clit lightly. She whined and he applied more pressure. 

“Yes. That old thing. You’re going to make me come.”

“That’s the plan.”

He let his tongue explore and gather more of her sweet taste while she whimpered above him. He knew he was teasing, but couldn’t quite help himself. He wanted to savor every moment of this, in case he never got the chance to do it again. 

“What are Mike and Lindsay doing?” he asked suddenly, between licks.

“What?”

The Doctor tsked. “You were supposed to be watching the film, Rose. For ideas, you know.”

“Oh, God. He’s fucking her from behind, ramming his cock in and out of her little pussy.”

He hummed lightly, increasing the speed of his thrusting fingers. “Would you like that?”

“Please, Doctor. Please fuck me. Fuck me so hard with your big cock… I need it. Please.”

“I’m going to, but you’re going to have to come. I need to feel you come on my face.”

“Oh, God…”

He sucked her clit between his lip-covered teeth, massaging it and making her scream. His tongue flicked it rapidly, and her thighs quivered on either side of his head. Her fingers gripped his hair, tugging his face closer to her cunt, and the little bit of pain just made him even more mad for her. 

“God, your tongue feels so good. I love you eating my pussy. I never want you to stop, but I need to come. You’re going to make me come. And then I’ll beg you to fuck me.”

He added a third finger, making her cry out, and went back to work on her clit. He took her nearly to the edge, but when he sensed her getting close, he pulled back. 

“What are you doing?!” she yelled, outraged, then switched to begging. “Please let me come. Don’t tease me, Doctor. Please, please, let me come… I need it so bad…”

“What’s going on in the film?” he asked. 

“She’s riding him and he’s squeezing her tits while he fucks her. God, will you do that to me?”

“I’ll do anything you want,” he promised. “Anything at all.”

“Then make me fucking come!”

“As you wish,” he murmured, then set back to work with gusto. He curled his fingers to stroke the ridged spot inside her and his tongue flew on her clit, determined not to stop until she exploded. Rose cried out incoherently, pleading, encouraging, swearing to do anything if only he’d just make her _come_.

“I need… I need more… more, more… so close… _fuck_ I’m so close…”

He didn’t let up, and finally her babbling became simple, guttural sounds. He assumed from the change and the increased trembling that she was close, so he tightened his grip on her thigh to hold her still, fucked her with his fingers as hard and fast as he could, and licked her for all he was worth. She went perfectly still for him, her mouth open in a silent scream and every muscle of her body tense, then let out a wail unlike any sound he’d ever heard a human make. She thrashed in front of him, bucking uncontrollably, but he didn’t stop sucking her clit or fucking her with his hand. He wanted to prolong her orgasm for as long as he could, driving her absolutely insane. Juices flowed over his hand, and he wanted to taste them, but he didn’t let up. Not for a second. 

After a few moments of screeched expletives, her body relaxed somewhat and the hand that had been pulling his hair was pushing him away as she recoiled. He gave her one more suckle, then slid his mouth downward, pulling his fingers out. He lapped the juices from her pussy, slowly and thoroughly, categorizing and relishing the taste of her. She trembled with aftershocks as he licked her clean, until he was satisfied he’d gotten all of the juices from her he could for the moment. Then he raised up, getting to his knees in front of her, taking her in. She was flopped backwards, her chest heaving, her mouth open, her face slack. The Doctor waited until she opened her eyes to look at him, then made a show of putting his wet fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. Rose just stared up at him, breathing heavily.

“Holy shit.”

“Did you like that?”

She nodded, mute, and he smirked. 

“Would you like me to do it again sometime?”

“You can do that to me anytime you want. Anytime at all.”

He raised a brow. “I hope you meant that, Rose Tyler, because I intend to take you up on it.”

“That’s fucking fantastic.”

The Doctor chuckled. Rose’s eyes flicked down to his chest, then back up to his. 

“I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“I told you it was up to you.”

She answered him by sitting up and plastering her mouth to his, kissing him wildly. He didn’t hesitate before his arms went around her, holding her as close as he could, rejoicing to be tasting her again. His hips ground forward, rubbing his cock against her, and just that little bit of friction was enough to make him moan. He brought one hand around to palm and massage her bare tit, tweaking the nipple, and Rose broke the kiss. He was dumbfounded when she started licking and sucking around his mouth. 

“You taste like me,” she explained between licks to his chin. “So fucking hot…”

He agreed wholeheartedly. Rose’s hands went to his chest, then his shoulders, pushing his jacket off. He released her to help facilitate that, shrugging the offending garment off and pulling his tie away, tossing it to the side. Seeing that she was working on his shirt, he started on his belt buckle and zip, trying to free his cock. Rose apparently got impatient with his shirt and just ripped it open, sending buttons flying, but he couldn’t give less of a fuck. His mouth caught hers in a wildly carnal snog while he pulled off his ruined shirt. Rose’s hand dipped into the front of his trousers and grabbed his cock, making him gasp. She grinned against his mouth. 

“Hello there, old friend. Happy to see me again?”

The Doctor nodded dumbly, panting for breath while she pumped him. Bloody hell, he was close already. If she did much more of that…

“I want to taste you again,” she told him between kisses. 

“I thought you - _ooh_ \- I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

“We can do both,” she assured him. “Please, Doctor? Please let me suck your cock?”

How the hell was he supposed to say no to _that_?

“Yeah,” he breathed, lost in the feeling of her lips against his and her hand on his cock. He took a second to check his mental barriers and make sure they were still strong. It wouldn’t do to lose control.

Rose smiled. “Stand up,” she instructed, and the Doctor was quick to obey. He pulled off his shoes, hopping awkwardly on one foot for a moment, but finally freed his feet. He kicked off his trousers and pants, then he was standing in front of her, completely naked. She still stroked his cock, but eyed his body appreciatively. He didn’t think he was anything particularly spectacular to look at, but the hunger in her eyes implied maybe she thought differently. 

Without a word, she opened her mouth and engulfed him, sucking hard, making him cry out. She bobbed on his cock, her hand stroking what her mouth couldn’t reach, and he threw his head back and groaned her name. She pulled off after a couple of minutes, her right hand jacking him fast, looking up at him from under her lashes. “You know what to do, Doctor,” she said in a sultry tone. “Talk to me while I suck your cock. Talk _dirty_ to me.”

He nodded, still panting, and Rose used her free hand to grab his and put it on her head. “Show me how to please you,” she purred. “And use me. Fuck my face.”

“Rassilon,” he groaned, fisting his hand in her hair, then bringing his other hand up to do the same. Once she seemed satisfied with his grip, she took him back into her mouth and sucked him again, his hands guiding her and his hips thrusting a little. 

“That’s it, Rose,” he praised her, mindful of what she wanted from him. “Suck my cock. _Fuck_ , your mouth feels so good, so hot and wet…”

She hummed around him and took him deeper, causing him to make an inarticulate noise of pleasure.

“I love it when you suck me, when you take me deep. Feels so fucking good.”

In response, she did exactly that, opening her mouth wider and taking him deeper. He could feel his bollocks tightening, signaling orgasm was growing nearer. He came to a quick decision. 

With as sultry a tone as he could muster, he said, “Did you know that Time Lords are multiorgasmic?” She hummed around his cock, vibrating him wonderfully, and when he regained control of himself, he took that as permission to continue. “It’s true. Time Lords are able to maintain an erection through up to five orgasms in one lovemaking session. Funny little quirk of our biology.”

Rose whimpered around him, as if the possibilities were starting to dawn on her. But just in case she _didn’t_ see the implications of this, he explained further. 

“That means that our only limit is you, Rose. We can fuck as many times as you can stand it, over and over again until your body - _oh fuck_ , do that again…”

She did as asked, taking him into her throat and bobbing there while he groaned and used his grip on her hair to guide her head. 

Finally, when he was so close he could almost fucking taste his climax, she pulled off of him, breathing heavily and pumping his cock hard and fast. 

“You were saying?”

It took him a minute to remember what he had been talking about, he was so lost in sensation as he teetered on the brink of orgasm. Eventually, he remembered what he had been trying to tell her. He did his best to keep the tremor out of his voice when he explained: “We can fuck as long as you’re physically capable. As many times in as many ways as you want, I’ll fuck you. Thank my superior Time Lord biology.”

“So I should make you come now?”

Throwing his pride out of the window, his voice cracked when he said, “Please… please make me come.”

Rose smirked for a moment, then leaned forward to suck him again. The Doctor cried out, clutching her hair, thrusting into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed every time she bobbed on him, and her sucking made a gratifying slurping sound. The film had ended and the room was otherwise silent, so the sucking sounds were almost amplified, and made him even wilder for her.

“Fuck yes, Rose. Play with my bollocks - yes! Yes! Rassilon, you’re so good at sucking my cock. Don’t stop, I’m close…”

She amped up her efforts, taking him deeper, rolling his bollocks in her hand with a firm yet gentle touch. He felt the orgasm building, almost there, and tried to warn her. 

“Unngh, Rose… here I come…”

To his very great surprise, Rose pulled off his cock and opened her mouth, jerking him relentlessly and encouraging him. “Come for me, Doctor. Come in my mouth. I can’t wait to taste you… come for me.”

It was too late to do anything but explode. He watched her face as long as he could until the pleasure forced his eyes closed and he yelled. “I’m coming… _Fuck!_ ”

Fire raced across his nerves, and he threw his head back, shouting as his come erupted from his cock, every pulse feeling like it was sucking pleasure from the very marrow of his bones. He forced his eyes open for the last bit of it, and looked down at Rose, gasping for breath as the last few spurts fell across her face. 

His come was splattered on and around her mouth, across her pink tongue, and on her glorious tits. She looked absolutely debauched, utterly sinful, and some part of him swelled with pride that _he’d_ been the one to get her that way. It was a heady, powerful feeling - one he wanted again and again in the future.

As he watched, she closed her mouth with a seductive glint in her eye, swallowing his come, then darted her little pink tongue out to lick at the come that coated her lips. Her hand released his cock and went to her breasts, using her fingers to wipe up the come that had landed there, and she brought her hands up to her mouth to lick them clean, her eyes never leaving his. The look on her face said very clearly that she was enjoying his taste, but in case he hadn’t picked up on that, the little hum of pleasure she made as she sucked her fingers left no room for doubt. 

“Mmm,” she said, her eyes glittering. “You taste good. I want you to come for me like that all the time. Fucking my face.”

The Doctor was regaining control of his body, including his still-hard cock. He reached up to stroke it idly. “You like me using you that way?”

“Oh yeah. But for now, I want you to use me again - to fuck me and to prove your biological superiority.”

Her eyes still locked on his, she turned and reclined on the couch, draping one leg over the back and resting her other foot on the floor, spreading herself wide. She leaned back on the cushions and raised one beckoning finger.

“Fuck me, Time Lord. Take me. I’m yours however you want me.”

The Doctor did not need to be told twice. He practically dove on top of her, taking only the briefest of moments to line himself up before he plunged his cock into her cunt as deep as it would go. Rose cried out and he did, too, shouting his pleasure. 

“Fuck, Rose… your pussy feels so _good_... human hot and tight, so wet for me…”

“Your cock… it’s so big… need you to fuck me hard. Use me, make me feel helpless. Please!”

In seconds, he was fucking her wildly, propping his body over hers while his narrow hips slammed in and out of her welcoming heat. His thrusts were so powerful they drove her shoulders back into the couch, and she made a whining sound after each impact. Her face was screwed up in something that almost looked like pain, but she was whimpering and pleading for more, so he gave it to her. He kissed her open mouth, unable to help himself, checking his shields then plunging his tongue in and out much like his cock was. Her hands went down to his arse and gripped him like talons, which only spurred him on. When he needed air, he broke the kiss, but didn’t slow down his fucking of her tight cunt. Her breasts jiggled against his chest with each pounding thrust and he cursed himself for not yet giving them the attention they deserved. In an attempt to rectify that, he lowered his head and caught one bouncing nipple between his lips, sucking it.

“Oh God, oh God, it’s so good… your cock is so big and so hard and so good… Yes! Yes! Doctor! Fuck me harder! More, more, more!”

He sucked more of her breast into his mouth, pulling hard on it and making her cry out, then released it. 

“Do you like that, Rose?” he asked breathlessly, still pounding into her. “Do you like my big cock plowing your little pussy like that? Have you been dreaming of me fucking you this way?”

“Yes! Fuck! Yes! Oh my God, don’t stop! Make me come!”

Ever a slave to her desires, the Doctor propped himself on one arm and brought his free hand between them to rub her clit as he fucked her as hard and fast as he could. Rose shouted his name and ‘yes’ over and over, clutching at her own breasts, pulling the nipples. He could feel her quivering around him, tensing up, and he suspected she was getting close. He put on a renewed burst of speed to help her along. 

“Right there! Right there! Oh _fuck!!_ ”

A moment later, Rose arched her back, every muscle in her body going tense, and screamed her orgasm. Her pussy clenched hard around the Doctor’s cock, and had he not just come a few minutes before, he might have come again. As it was, though, he just fucked her relentlessly through her orgasm, doing his absolute best to prolong her pleasure and give her every bit of ecstasy he could. 

When she started to come down, he slowed his thrusts to a stop, looking down at her with a little half-smile of satisfaction and pride. She looked a wreck, her hair flying everywhere, makeup smeared, eyes closed, chest heaving as if she’d just run a marathon. Objectively, it was certainly not the best he’d ever seen her look. But to the Doctor, who was madly, desperately in love with the woman beneath him, she’d never looked lovelier than she did right in that moment, thoroughly shagged. 

He considered changing positions and fucking her some more - he was still more than ready to go, and another orgasm would be heavenly - but a quiet voice at the back of his mind advised against it. She had to be tired, he figured, and there was no reason to push her. He strongly, _strongly_ suspected that she’d want to do this again. There was time. 

_Always leave them wanting more,_ he thought wryly with a little grin to himself. 

Rose finally opened her eyes, looking up at him with something in her gaze he couldn’t identify. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but had no idea if such a thing would be welcome. They’d kissed, yes, but mostly in the throes of passion. Kissing was such an intimate thing - would that be too much? 

The Doctor was paralyzed with indecision, unsure what to do, but Rose saved him. She smiled and reached up, grabbing him by the back of the head and pulling his face down to hers. Her whole body shuddered with an aftershock when his hard cock shifted inside her, and he was smiling proudly when their lips met. The kiss was slow and open-mouthed, but fairly chaste - especially considering what they’d just done and the fact that the Doctor was still buried inside her. 

After a moment of gentle kissing, she smiled against his mouth and opened up her gorgeous brown eyes to look up into his. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

“You’re welcome,” he answered, equally quiet.

That awkward feeling returned, and again the Doctor didn’t know what to do. Realizing he was probably crushing her - at least a little - he pulled his cock out of her, making both of them groan from the loss, then flopped into his usual seat in the corner of the couch, by her feet. He wondered if he’d done the right thing - although he didn’t know what else he _could_ have done - and thought again about trying to hold her. But Rose sat up suddenly, plucking her shirt from the arm of the couch and pulling it on, then reaching down to grab her shorts and pull them on, as well. The Doctor felt an odd pang of loneliness and grief, but tried to brush it off. He grabbed his trousers and pants to put on with something of a heavy heart.

He was zipping up his trousers when she finished dressing, standing beside the couch. The Doctor got to his feet as well, feeling terribly uncomfortable again and not sure what to say. He was just opening his mouth to say something - he had no idea what - when Rose stepped over and hugged him. He was stiff and surprised for just a moment, then she nuzzled into his chest and he relaxed, putting his arms around her and holding her close. Unable to stop himself, he pressed a little kiss to the top of her head. 

“Thank you,” she said again, and unlike the first time she’d said it, this one made him feel bad. It made him think she thought of what they’d done as transactional, not an expression of deep, unspoken love. And, he realized, she probably _did_ think of it just that way - no matter what he thought or felt. His shoulders sagged a little and he hoped she didn’t notice. 

He managed to muster a chuckle he didn’t feel and keep his voice normal when he said, “You don’t have to thank me for that, Rose Tyler. Believe me when I say, it was my pleasure.”

She stepped back from him, out of his arms, and looked suddenly shy. “So can we… that is to say… um…” She took a deep breath and plowed ahead. “Can we watch another film sometime? And do this again?”

The Doctor regarded her carefully. “Is that what you want?”

Rose nodded, biting her lip. “More than almost anything,” she fairly whispered.

He put on a bright smile, still discomfited by her casual attitude but somewhat soothed by the knowledge she wanted more of this. Perhaps not all hope was lost. 

“We can do this as much and whenever you want. You can feel free to pick the film anytime.”

She gave him a radiant smile. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

A moment’s hesitation, then, “You too, alright? Pick the film, that is. Anytime.”

“Noted,” he acknowledged with a smile. 

There was yet another awkward silence, but Rose filled it after a moment. “I think I’m going to take a shower and turn in. I’m knackered and more than a bit manky.”

The Doctor chuckled, a genuine one this time. “You’re anything but manky, but I imagine you probably are knackered. Rubbish human biology and all,” he teased, giving her a wink. Then he said, “Go sleep! Tomorrow, I’ll take you to Venice. Not the city, the planet. It’s gorgeous. Just like in Italy, they get around on waterways and there’s lovely art. Maybe we can scare up a bit of trouble, eh?”

She was smiling indulgently at him. “Sounds good, Doctor.” She surprised him when she went on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning. Yeah? Goodnight.”

“Sleep sweet, Rose Tyler.”

With that, she turned and left the room, pausing at the doorway long enough to throw a smile over her shoulder and give him a little wave. He raised his hand to wave back at her, but she was gone. 

Instead of lowering his hand, he reached up to touch his cheek she’d just kissed. The place her lips had been still tingled pleasurably, and he knew that no man had ever loved a woman the way he loved Rose Tyler. 

It was a bad idea, them becoming friends with benefits. Possibly the worst idea he’d ever had. This had the potential to break both his hearts more than they’d ever been broken before. Honestly, even with his frankly magnificent imagination, he couldn’t see a way that this _wouldn’t_ end in heartbreak for him. But if this little arrangement they’d come to was what would allow him to be close to her, to touch her, to pretend for even a moment that she was in any way his, he’d take the risk.

He couldn’t wait until the next movie night.


End file.
